


If I could speak, I'd tell you you're my world

by catladyrene



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Contemplation, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Overthinking, Self-Doubt, there isn't much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladyrene/pseuds/catladyrene
Summary: Mark wants to write. Except he can't. Donghyuck helps him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 42





	If I could speak, I'd tell you you're my world

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs*  
> This took me forever to write. Literally forever.  
> It's really not much, the plot is barely there, but I like it. I feel like it suits my writing style (if there is one). Kinda vague, a bit poetic I guess, or something like that. I would like to write more but for some reason, I can't. Or won't. Who knows. (So yeah basically I am projecting to Mark. Again. Sorry Mark.)  
> I hope you enjoy this vague drabble.

He wants to write. He doesn't know what exactly, but he just wants to write. No, he doesn't just want it, he needs it. The urge is overwhelming. Everything is overwhelming. So many thoughts and a wide variety of emotions, drowning him with rage. He needs to quiet them, all the different voices in his head telling him different things and the only way he can silence the chaos is to write. Except he can't. Because no thought makes enough sense to be put to paper, no combination of words can coherently describe everything he wants to say. He is a goddamn mess and it makes him want to scream. And it frustrates him to no end, the fact that this is supposed to be his job. This is what he's good at, it's what he does, who he is, but he can't do it. The paper remains blank.

These thoughts keep on swimming in his head until there is a knock on the door. "Hyung, are you sleeping?" the voice calls. There he is. The only ray of hope in the darkness of the night. That glint of sun that always manages to escape the window shutters and light up the entire room. Donghyuck opens the door hesitantly at first, then with full force as he catches sight of Mark hunched over his desk. "Why are you awake at this hour?” he whines. "Why did you come if you didn't think I'd be awake?" Mark bites back, the tiredness in his voice masking any annoyance. Not that there would ever be any. Not really. Donghyuck doesn’t bother to answer. He wordlessly enters the small, barely-lit bedroom and sits on the bed behind Mark’s back.

“Have you written anything so far?” _Of course he knows,_ the older thinks. “No,” he scoffs. “Honestly, I don’t even know why I’m trying. I can’t seem to come up with anything,” Mark continues, the feeling of frustration as intense as ever. Donghyuck only sighs. He knows how the older gets burned out sometimes and how much it discourages him.

“Why don’t you take a break, Hyung? Maybe you should rest for a bit, clear your head,” the brunette offers. Mark contemplates for a moment. Perhaps, a break would be nice. He could actually spend some time with his best friend, his _sunshine,_ just _being_. Not running around schedules, not practicing or recording, not trying (and failing, he might add) to come up with the perfect verse. They could watch a movie, listen to some of their favorite songs, talk about anything, or not talk at all. They could just sit and do nothing and simply be with each other. Mark wants that. He really does. All of it and more, and it scares him.

"It seems I'm getting greedy.” It’s as if by magic that he actually finds the words he wants to say. “Because I want to make plans with you, spend time with you, get excited about seeing you. But I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't. Because plans don't work out, and something always happens, and excitement fades away, ends. And I am not sure I deserve the alternative,” he confesses in what feels like a single breath. "You deserve the world, Mark Lee. I think it's about time you realize that." It's a confidence that he swears he's never felt before that makes him say: "Kiss me then. If I really deserve the world, kiss me and prove it." And so Donghyuck does. It’s barely felt, a mere press of lips against lips, but somehow, it’s _everything._ It’s stars exploding, it’s the sun warming your skin for the first time after a cold, harsh winter, it’s the moon shining comfortingly at night. At the same time, it’s a slap, a blaring alarm clock, a siren. It’s familiar and completely new. It’s Mark and Donghyuck, like always, but so much more. Mark asked Donghyuck the world and he gave it to him without a second thought, because that’s how it is between them. “Donghyuck,” he whispers, but he doesn’t really intend to continue. “You don’t have to say anything, Hyung. Just know that if you want me I am yours,” the younger speaks for him, like reading his mind. The only answer Mark can give is a nod, but his eyes are wide and shiny and so full of love, so they say everything for him. And Donghyuck understands. After all, his own eyes say the exact same thing.

“Lie down with me. Let’s get some rest, ok?” The younger pulls him up the bed, and they both lie down, safely resting in each other’s arms.

~

Later at night, Mark fills the paper with lyrics of stars exploding, the sun shining, the moon comforting, the world _his._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome, so please indulge me.  
> Twitter @ catladyrene  
> Tumblr is rainypinksunsets (i do some writing there as well)


End file.
